


The Man in a Van

by Humansunshine



Series: Rainbow Dinner Parties [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Immortality, Immortality Talk, M/M, Magnus Bane & Simon Lewis Friendship, Simon Lewis deserves better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 04:05:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14370531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humansunshine/pseuds/Humansunshine
Summary: Simon's fallen on hard times. Magnus is here for him.





	The Man in a Van

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ffsdownworlders](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ffsdownworlders/gifts).



> Prompted by Elias! Mabye write something about Simon and Magnus?? Ever since their one (1) episode together I’ve missed them so much I need for them to have scenes again!!! (Just write something funny with Magnus and Simon and I’ll owm you my life I’M DYING)
> 
> FUCK ELIAS I’M SO SORRY I ONLY JUST NOTICED THE FUNNY PART OF THE PROMPT FUUUUUUUUCK OKAY I PROMISE I’LL WRITE A SEQUEL TO THIS CUS IT’S JUST FEELY

It was rare that Magnus walked home from work. He generally used portals even for trips to Manhattan, but the summoning he’d just completed had left him tired and drained, and while he technically had enough magic to create a portal, he didn’t want to be totally exhausted when Alec got home later that night. So, he’d decided to walk. In all honesty, he wasn’t one hundred percent sure how long it was going to take, but he knew that it was twenty blocks, maximum. 

There were two good things about walking home, Magnus thought to himself as he wandered along the sidewalk. One, he was at least breaking in his Valentino boots properly. He could use magic, but it was never quite the same. And two, he got the rare pleasure of people watching. Sure, Magnus dealt with a lot of people in his day to day life as a warlock for hire, but it wasn’t the same as watching total strangers go about their business as if no-one was looking. Magnus had always been a little jealous of mundanes, about how little they had to worry about. How short and joyful their lives generally were. 

As he watched the mundanes bustle around him, he noticed a figure up ahead, sitting in the back of a van with the doors open, a guitar case at his feet. Simon was playing something acoustic, his eyes on his instrument, and Magnus magicked a $50 bill into his hand as he neared the young vampire.

“Yikes, you’re not doing too well, are you?” Magnus teased, noting the sparse spattering of dollar bills in the guitar case.

Simon glanced up, and smiled, though it didn’t reach his eyes. “No-one really carries cash anymore.” 

“Well, here you go,” Magnus offered. He dropped the $50 bill into Simon’s guitar case, snorting as he tried to talk Magnus out of spending money on him. “Relax, Simon, I’m just coming home from a job where I made a hundred times that.” 

“Really? Wow. I became the wrong kind of downworlder, huh?” 

Magnus smirked. “Quite possibly.” He tilted his head to the side, regarding the miserable look on Simon’s face. “Come with me, I’ll get you some blood. Alec’s working late and I could use the company.” 

“You sure? You’re not busy or anything?” Simon checked, putting his guitar in its case. 

“My dear Simon, I’ve told you. I’m never too busy for you.” 

Simon smiled, pressing his lips together. “Thanks, man. I appreciate it.” He put his guitar case in the van and locked it, before joining Magnus on the sidewalk. They started off towards the loft in comfortable silence for a moment before Magnus’ curiosity got the better of him.

 

“If you don’t mind me asking,” he started, waving his hand dismissively, “why are you sitting out here alone in the cold playing for $5 an hour?” 

“It’s a long story,” Simon sighed.

“We’re immortal. We have time.” 

Simon glanced around, digging his hands in his pockets. “Alright, but you asked for it.” 

By the time they got to Magnus’ loft, Simon had explained how he’d come to have a brand on his forehead, how he’d been kicked out of the Jade Wolf, been stalked by the Praetor Lupus, and…

“And that’s how I ended up sleeping in my van,” Simon shrugged, holding the door open for Magnus to enter the lobby.

Magnus whistled lowly. “Wow. You’ve been through the ringer, haven’t you?” 

“The worst part is I haven’t been able to see Maia much. They've been working a lot to try and save up for us to get a place, but... “ 

“You’re dating Maia?” Magnus asked, eyebrows raised. “From the Hunter’s Moon?” 

Simon squirmed. “Yes, didn’t you know that already?” 

“Well no,” Magnus teased, pressing the button to call the elevator, “I just haven’t been very good at keeping up with the gossip lately. And I haven’t been to the Hunter’s Moon without Alec in two months.” 

“Well, yeah, I’m dating Maia, Clary and Jace are scheming together, Izzy’s dating a mundane doctor and… Wait, I have no idea about what’s going on with you and Alec.” Simon realised.

Magnus smiled, leaning against the wall of the elevator. “Alec and I are ticking along just fine. We’ve had a few spats, but nothing we can’t handle. He’s working himself to the bone trying to catch the Owl, though.”

“Oh yeah, Jace mentioned that weird demon thingy.” 

“Wait… Since when do you talk to Jace?” Magnus asked, leading Simon from the elevator. He’d known that Alec wasn’t going to be home, but it still made his heart sink a little to see the space where Alec’s boots usually sat next to the door.

Simon wandered into the loft, hovering in the wallway. “Yeah, weirdest plot twist of all, Jace and I are sort of friends now.” 

“I didn’t see that coming,” Magnus admitted, waving Simon through to the living room. “Bloody Mary?”

“Uhhh… Kind of have unpleasant memories of them.” Simon confessed, and he and Magnus shared an understanding look for a moment. Magnus broke the eye contact and nodded, pursing his lips. 

“Then perhaps a ‘strawberry’,” Magnus winked, “daiquiri?” 

Simon grinned. “You can do that?” 

“Do you know how many vampires I’ve dated over the centuries?”

“Nope, I’m glad to say that I’m not privy to that information,” Simon snorted, taking a seat on the couch to watch Magnus whip up a daiquiri and a martini. “So… How come you were walking home, anyway? Killing time? Or did your super magical powers sense that I needed a friend tonight?” 

Magnus smiled, shaking his head. “I was with a client, and I’m running a little low on magic. Thought it best to walk rather than waste energy on a portal.” 

“Oh, right, right, you mentioned you made all that money.” Simon nodded, “you must be really busy.” 

“Trying to keep as busy as I can. I don’t know if you heard but I’m not the High Warlock of Brooklyn anymore.” He shrugged, pouring Simon’s cocktail into a tall glass. 

“You’re not? Why not?” 

“I made a bad call in siding with the Seelie Queen, and I had to face the consequences. You of all people know what that feels like, hmm?” Magnus teased, and Simon hummed, taking a sip of the cocktail.

“Holy shit, Magnus, this is amazing!” Simon enthused, taking another deep slurp. 

Magnus gave a little bow. “I invented it myself.” He watched, amused, as Simon practically downed his creation, sipping at his own drink a little more conservatively. “So, Simon, what does this brand of yours look like, anyway? Perhaps I’d recognise it.”

“Why didn’t I think of that?!” Simon put his glass down and looked around for a piece of paper, making a drawing motion in the air with his hand. Magnus conjured his journal from the study along with a pen onto the coffee table. “Thanks.” Simon bent over the journal to draw the mark, and held it up to Magnus. “This is it. Well, this is what I remember Maia drawing; obviously I can’t see my own forehead.” 

Magnus narrowed his eyes, looking at the diamond-shaped mark. “It rings a bell… But I may need a few days to do some research.” 

“Research? Man, I can’t afford to pay you for your time…” 

“Nonsense, Simon. This mark is dangerous, and I’d never charge you, you’re practically family. Besides, with Raphael incognito, you’re our best bet to keep the New York vamps in line.” Magnus pointed out, “you could try going back to the Hotel DuMort, you know.” 

Simon looked up, eyebrows furrowed. “What happened to Raphael? He’s not hurt, is he?” 

“No, no need to worry. He just called in a few nights ago and explained that he doesn’t want to stay in New York now that Rosa’s passed away.” Magnus sighed, shaking his head. “That woman meant everything to him.”

“Rosa… Oh, shit. That’s why he was so upset when I asked him for help. Oh, shit, I’m a terrible person.”

Magnus patted Simon on the shoulder. “There was no way you could have known. Raphael is a sweet boy, but when he decides to be angry, there’s not much that can calm him down.” 

Simon nodded sadly, scratching at his knee. “I still feel bad.” 

“You wouldn’t be Simon Lewis if you didn’t,” Magnus teased, “but seriously, the other vampires will listen to you, especially now you have this new power. You should reach out to them, offer some direction. I dread to think what Raphael’s sudden disappearance has meant for them.” 

“I’m not a leader, Magnus…”

“How did that Shakespeare quote go? Some are born great, some achieve greatness, and some have greatness thrust upon them. You, dear boy, are part of the third category. You’ve been given something beyond even my understanding. You must use it as a force for good.” Magnus explained, patting his hand. 

Simon pursed his lips, looking down into his glass. “Will I be as wise as you are in 400 years?” 

“Oh, God no.” Magnus laughed. “You’re going to be quoting Star Wars at the fledglings.”

“Star Wars has some serious nuggets of wisdom!”

Magnus rolled his eyes. “Give me a few days to do a little research. In the meantime, you’re welcome to use the guest room.” 

Simon grimaced, scratching the back of his head. “Will Alec mind?” 

“I doubt it. And even if he did, this is my apartment. He can pout about it all he likes, I’m not having you sleeping in that awful van.” Magnus shrugged. There was a moment of visible hesitance in his expression for a moment, and Simon frowned in confusion. 

“What is it, Magnus?” 

Magnus put his martini down. “Have you and Maia talked about the immortality issue?” 

“The…? Uh… No, not really. I guess we should, it’s just… Not really come up. Why?” Simon asked, “is Alec freaked about it?”

“You could say that,” Magnus admitted, fiddling with the omamori charm in his pocket. “It’s really bothering him and I have no idea what to say or do to assuage his concerns. They’re valid concerns, and I can’t just… Wave them away.” 

Simon hummed thoughtfully. “If you ask me, it’s pretty dumb to waste time tormenting yourself over the future. Especially given how dangerous Alec’s job is.” 

“That’s what I tried to explain to him, but… Well, you know Alec. He’s always up in his head. And I adore that about him, I do. I just wish I could alleviate his anxieties.” Magnus scratched his beard. “I hate to see him so upset.” 

“That’s rough, man.” Simon sympathised.

Magnus smiled, standing with a flourish. “I should go and make up the guest room.” 

“Oh, uh… Sure, yeah, you want some help?” Simon asked, following him to the bedroom. 

“No, no… You go and get your things, I’ll make up the bed and get some fresh towels.” 

Simon pointed at him, nodding his head slowly. “Right, yeah. Should I pick up some blood on the way home, or do you have some?”

“Nah, I’ve got it. I’ll conjure some for you.” Magnus insisted, busying himself in the linen closet. 

“Alright man, I’ll see you in ten.” 

With a short blast of wind, Simon was gone, and Magnus heard the door slam behind him. He was somewhat glad that he had to make the bed by hand, because it gave him something to do while he tried to shake off the lingering anxiety fluttering in his lungs. Alec’s worries about their future were leaving Magnus on edge; he knew that his lover was nowhere near over the issue, and that it was going to be a source of stress for months and years to come. 

He sighed out loud as he tucked the duvet into the cover, shaking his head. More than anything, he wished they could go back to their honeymoon phase when everything was exciting and simple. They’d get through it, Magnus knew that, but… It was hard, having something so huge between them that no-one could fix.

“Hey, hot stuff. What are you doing?” Alec asked, and Magnus turned to see him smiling in the doorway, looking more relaxed than Magnus had seen him in days. 

“I’m making up the bed for Simon. He’s run into some problems so I offered to let him stay here for a little while.” Magnus answered, abandoning the sheets to give Alec a hug, nuzzling into his shirt. “I missed you.” 

Alec chuckled, scritching his hair. “I missed you too, babe. You had a hard day?” 

“Feel a little wrung out,” he admitted. Angling his head up for a kiss, he hummed happily, rubbing Alec’s arms. “Is it alright with you that Simon’s staying here?”

“Of course,” Alec shrugged. “As long as he’s not crawling into bed to spoon with us, obviously.” 

Magnus snorted, rolling his eyes. “That goes without saying.”

**Author's Note:**

> There's gonna be a funny sequel with roommate banter between Simon and Magnus I SWEAR


End file.
